


Reintroduction of a Sort

by braddocks



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braddocks/pseuds/braddocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Cold have a conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reintroduction of a Sort

TITLE: Reintroduction of a Sort  
AUTHOR: Krissy (braddocks on ao3)  
DISCLAIMER: The Flash belongs to The CW and DC Comics.  
AUTHOR NOTES: For a ‘first kiss’ prompt on Tumblr. Hope this is okay for you, anon! Brief spoilers for Legends of Tomorrow. And spoilers from 1x21 and 1x22 of The Flash.  
PAIRING: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart (ColdFlash), Barry Allen/Iris West referenced  
RATING: PG

Barry scowled, eyeing the distance between him and Captain Cold, and wishing it was hundreds (no, thousands!) of feet more. No one trusted the other man, and who could blame them? Barry barely trusted him. But no one else would do the first watch with Cold, and if Barry wanted to prove to the others that they could easily deal with him, he had to do it himself. Fine, Barry could handle a five hour shift of staring out the window and watching for any kind of movement in their stakeout.

“You do know that glaring at me won’t change who I am, don’t you?” An amused voice drawled out. Barry gritted his teeth. Yes, he knew that; the beginning of their shift proved that statement correct.

“I was hoping,” Barry told him, forcing a bright smile. “But unfortunately, some things don’t get better in time.”

“Only cheese and wine; two things you excel at, kid,” Cold agreed, and Barry rolled his eyes. Again with the age cracks. That was all he’d heard for the first hour of their watch: bedtime and parental permission jeers.

By hour three, Barry was going crazy. He was tired, and bored, and if he had to listen to Cold open his mouth one more time to insult him, Barry couldn’t promise that his reaction would be one of the hero.

“Just shut up,” Barry interrupted Cold mid-sentence. “You don’t like me; I got it. We all got it, okay? You made that clear when you double crossed me months ago. The only reason I supported you on this team was because of what Rip Hunter told me. That it helped shape the man you’d become in the future. So, who am I not to give you a second chance?”

“Who said I didn’t like you?”

Really, after that whole spiel, that’s what Cold concentrated on?

Barry sighed, “Well, after about eight months of trying to kill me; and not to mention, the last three hours of insults. It does give someone ideas, you know.”

“Didn’t your parents ever teach you about the playground effect?”

Barry blinked. He had no idea what Cold was talking about.

“By your dazed and confused expression, I’m taking that as a no.” Cold loomed closer to him, and Barry regretted the fact that they were sitting down and he couldn’t back up. “So it basically goes like this: when a five-year-old likes someone, they take on the role of ‘the bully.’ Knocking them down, pulling their hair; just doing whatever five-year-olds think of as mean.” Cold raised an eyebrow, “Does that seem familiar to you, Scarlet?”

“Are you comparing yourself to a five-year-old?” Barry laughed, “Because I have to say, it fits.”

“No,” Cold rolled his eyes, “well, yes. Only in the effect of this,” and he leaned forward, pressing their lips together. It was chaste, and brief, and oh god, why was Captain Cold kissing him?!

Barry jerked back, eyes wide, and he stared at the other man in surprise, “Uh, what, uh.”

“Eloquent as always.”

Barry scowled, “What does being a five-year-old and kissing me have in common?”

“Are you sure you’re the scientist?” Cold asked, and Barry crossed his arms across his chest, glaring heatedly, and Cold held his own hands up in defeat, “Think about the explanation I just gave you.”

And Barry did. A five-year-old bully and liking someone, and then it clicked in place, and Barry kept staring at Cold in surprise.

“You like me? But you’re Captain Cold and I’m The Flash!”

The two could just not be gelled together in his head.

Cold nodded, “But you’re also Barry Allen and I’m Len Snart, and I find that the two of them could be fascinating together.”

“Len?” Barry repeated. He had never heard that name in reference to Captain Cold. When his real name had been used, it was ‘Leonard’ or ‘Snart,’ and never by a name that only a friend would be familiar with.

Cold pulled off his glasses, laying them on the table in front of them. He reached forward, and Barry barely hid the flinch, holding completely still as Cold (no, Len) brought his hands up to Barry’s face and removed his cowl, laying it down beside the glasses.

Len held out a hand, a slight (permanent) smirk on face, “Allow me to introduce myself. Len Snart.”

Barry hesitated. He knew if he accepted Len’s hand, things would get complicated. Like they weren’t already complicated now. But that kiss. It added new things into an already disruptive balance. And Barry was still in love with Iris, though he knew it was a fading pine. He’d harbored those feelings since second grade, when she’d attempted to stand up to Tony Woodward on his behalf. It took a lifetime to make those feelings and it would take time to forget them. Seeing her happy and engaged to Eddie Thawne had started to help that ache, but Barry knew it was going to be hard to completely let go.

“Barry?”

Maybe it was time to take a chance. Make a new friend, help save the world, and maybe he’d find something else along the way.

Barry accepted Len’s hand, shaking it firmly. “It’s nice to meet you, Len.” Because it was. And everyone deserved a second chance; even if they were a psychopath in a parka. Outside of that parka, Barry couldn’t wait to figure it out.


End file.
